the100fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Monty Green
Monty Green is a main character featured in The 100. He is one of the Delinquents sent to Earth to see if it can support human life. Monty was originally in charge of regaining communication with the Ark, until Raven Reyes took over. He is best friends with Jasper Jordan. Throughout the Series |-|The Ark = Season One *Earth Skills Monty says that every memory he has includes Jasper, meaning they've known each other from a long time. *Pilot It is known that his family cared for the pharmaceuticals on The Ark. It was suggested that he and Jasper made drugs out of the plants and were arrested for this, and since he was 18 he had to be imprisoned rather than executed. He is sent to Earth to see if it is able to support life. *His Sister's Keeper In a flashback, at the Masquerade Ball, Jasper asks "Who's that?". Monty replies saying "Just another girl who won't notice us." This shows they weren't very popular and that they were arrested less then one year before the 100 were sent to Earth. |-|Earth = Season One *Pilot Monty is seen with Jasper on the way to Earth on the Spaceship. Monty, Jasper, Clarke, Finn and Octavia go to Mount Weather to find food. On the way Monty seems very quite but talks with Jasper when he tells him that Finn has game. Just when Finn is about to put a flower on Octavia he immediately tells them that its poisonous. While walking Finn asks everyone why they were imprisoned and he answers that Sumac isn't the only herb in the garden so he had to apologize 1000 times. When they arrive Monty is about to take off his clothes to swim but Jasper finds out that there is something lurking in the river. At last Monty and the others arrive to Mount Weather. Monty then see's Jasper get pierced with a spear in his chest arriving at Mount Weather. Monty remained sad. *Earth Skills He returns to the other delinquents along with Clarke, Finn, & Octavia to tell them about Jasper. When Clarke decides to go find Jasper he asks to come but she says no and tells him to figure out The Ark's configuration. Later, while he's working, Octavia is sent in there and they have a talk. Monty says that Jasper was like a brother to him and can't afford to lose him. Monty also helps Octavia on taking her wristband off to make a radio. *Earth Kills While Clarke, Finn, and Wells go search for a seaweed that will help Jasper, Monty and Octavia stay to take care of him. During the night all the delinquents are forced to take shelter in the dropship due to acid fog and many become annoyed with Jasper's moans, so Murphy decides to kill him early. However Octavia and Monty stop him by barricading the upper level of the dropship. *Murphy's Law Monty is first seen telling Clarke that he will soon be able to make the radio with help from the wristband. He stays in the ship for most of the day working on the radio. When he finishes he calls some of the others in and tells them that they will soon be able to converse with The Ark through morse code. However, things do not work out as planned and instead of becoming a radio it fries all of the wristbands, effectively making The Ark believe that all of the delinquents have died. He later is seen giving Jasper a thumbs up after he kisses Octavia. *Contents Under Pressure He along with Jasper don't make it back to the dropship during the storm and presumably find somewhere to take shelter until it passes. * Day Trip Monty and Jasper survived the storm and are seen together at a table. They are counting the supplies for the camp and end up discovering the hallucinogenic nuts. Monty questions Jasper when he eats one. Later on, Monty is seen surrounded by the hallucinogenic Delinquents and enters the tent Finn Collins and Raven Reyes are in. They tell him to leave since they just slept together, but Monty asks for Raven's help. He is later seen complaining about his head hurting. * Unity Day Monty's moonshine is used by the delinquents in the Unity Day celebration. *I Am Become Death His friendship with Jasper becomes strained when Jasper tells Monty that he's not like him anymore, that he's cool, and proceeds to say that Monty is jealous of him. Monty decides to move out of Jasper's tent. He eventually "comes to the rescue" and offers Jasper three extra bullets in order to help his friend make the shot that will blow the bomb on the bridge up. * The Calm Monty appears when Raven asks him what he found at the dropship crash site. He shows off a data box he found and the strange jammer-like signal they can hear on it. He then gets into an argument with Raven over whether they would take the radio apart to use for creating walkie-talkies. He doesn't want to, because his family is still up on The Ark. He then joins the search party for Finn, Clarke, and Myles and goes missing after encountering something shocking. *We Are Grounders (Part 1) Finding Monty was mentioned several times in this episode by Raven and Jasper. However, a search party was never created, and Monty remained lost. *We Are Grounders (Part 2) When Clarke looks outside her Quarantine window in Mount Weather she sees Monty across the hall in another similar room, knocking repeatedly. Physical Appearance Monty is of Asian descent and has tan skin. He has straight black hair and dark eyes. Personality Monty is smart, and tries to use his intellect to help people. He's also incredibly devoted to those he is close to, and is always trying to help and keep them safe. Relationships |-| Jasper Jordan = Monty and Jasper are best friends. In the Pilot, the two go with Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins and Octavia Blake in attempt to reach Mount Weather. Throughout the trip, Monty and Jasper talk back and forth. When they all reach a river, Octavia goes swimming and is attacked by a river serpent, only to be saved by Jasper. Monty cheers him on. When Jasper swings on a vine to the other side of a river, he watches in horror as Jasper is impaled by a spear. In Earth Skills , he offers to go on the search to find Jasper, but Clarke tells him to stay behind. In Earth Kills, Monty watches over a sick Jasper with Octavia until the medicine is returned and helps Octavia keep Murphy from killing him. In Murphy's Law, Monty is happy to see Jasper awake and gives him a thumbs up when he is kissed by Octavia. |-| Octavia = Monty and Octavia both took care of Jasper together. She also helped Monty with the attempted Wristband Project. |-| Clarke = Clarke is good friends with Monty, and worked together with him to contact The Ark. Clarke admires Monty's technological skills. |-|Finn = While Finn's relationship with Monty is not emphasized on, Monty seems to admire Finn, especially his skills towards girls. - Actually, Jasper did, not Monty. Moreover, later, when Finn doesn't want to go find Jasper, Monty reproaches him saying that Jasper was looking up to him. Appearances Quotes Notes and Trivia * * Monty's family was in charge of the pharmaceuticals when living on the Ark. * He has been best friends with Jasper since they were little. Gallery See Also